channelfiverockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Robin Hood" Cast *Robin Hood - Kevin Reynolds (Supernoobs) *Little John - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) *Maid Marian - Jennifer Shop (Supernoobs) *Friar Tuck - Darkwing Duck *Lady Kluck - Amy Anderson (Supernoobs) *Alan-A-Dale - Baby Huey *Prince John - Buzz Buzzard (Woody Woodpecker) *Sir Hiss - Spooky (Casper) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Trigger and Nuttsy - Shnookums and Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Otto - Ren Hoek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Skippy Rabbit - Casper the Friendly Ghost *Toby Turtle - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Sis Rabbit - Mina Monroe (Bunniucla) *Tagalong Rabbit - Shout (Fresh Beat Band Of Spies) *Mother Rabbit - Kiki (Fresh Beat Band Of Spies) *Sexton Mouse - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Little Sister Mouse - Frankie Pamplemouse (The ZhuZhus) *Tournament Crocodile - Count Venamus (Supernoobs) *King Richard - Garrett (Nella The Princess Knight) *Robin Hood as Fortune Teller - Dot (Harvey Street Kids) *Robin Hood as Begger Man - Hunter (Road Rovers) *Robin Hood as Stork - Woody Woodpecker *Little John as Fortune Teller - Tiger Lily (Rupert) *Little John as Sir Redinald - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Grandman and Grandpa Owl - Leo and Teodora (Legend Quest) *Rhino Guards - Cats (An American Tail) *Pig Archer - Pumbaa (The Lion King) Scenes: *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 1 Main Title *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 2 "Oo-De-Lally"/ Up a Tree *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 3 Buzz Buzzard and Spooky *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 4 Fortune Tellers/ Robbing Buzz Buzzard *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 5 Sylvester Visits Dallben and Ren Hoek *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 6 Casper's Birthday/ Kevin's Gift to Gumball *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 7 Casper Meets Jennifer Shope *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 8 Thought Love *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 9 Buzz Buzzard's Plan *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 10 The Archery Tournament (Part 1) *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 11 The Archery Tournament (Part 2) *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 12 Kevin Gets Seized *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 13 The Attack *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 14 "Love"/ "The Phony King of England" *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 15 Buzz Buzzard's Outrage *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 16 "Not in Nottingham"/ At Dallben's Church *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 17 Buzz Buzzard's Idea About Dallben *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 18 Testing the Trap Door *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 19 Jailbreak (Part 1) *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 20 Jailbreak (Part 2) *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 21 Kevin and Shope's Wedding/ "Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Kevin Reynolds (Robin Hood) - Part 22 End Credits Movie used: *Robin Hood Clips used: *Supernoobs *Darkwing Duck *Baby Huey *The Baby Huey Show *Woody Woodpecker *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) *Casper *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Casper's Haunted Christmas *Looney Tunes *Tiny Toon Adventues *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show *New Looney Tunes *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation *Tiny Toons Spring Break *Tiny Toons Night Ghouley *Bunnuicla *Fresh Beat Band of Spies *Littlest Pet Shop *The ZhuZhus *Harvey Street Kids *Road Rovers *Rupert *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *TaleSpin *Jungle Cubs *Legend Quest *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *The Lion King *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard Gallery S1E5 Kevin.png|Kevin Reynolds as Robin Hood S1e E9 Tyler.png|Tyler Bowman as Little John S1 E23 Shope 3.png|Jennifer Shope as Maid Marian Darkwing Duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Friar Tuck Supernoobs.amy.jpg|Amy Anderson as Lady Kluck the_baby_huey_show_intro_by_makinita.jpg|Baby Huey as Alan-A-Dale Buzz Buzzard.jpg|Buzz Buzzard as Prince John Spooky.jpg|Spooky as Sir Hiss Sylvester-2.jpg|Sylvester as Shreriff of Notthingham S&m.png|Shnookums and Meat as Trigger and Nuttsy Ren-hoek-ren-and-stimpy-show-9.23.jpg|Ren Hoek as Otto Casper-casper-the-ghost-35821510-704-528.jpg|Casper the Friendly Ghost as Skippy Rabbit BusterBunny.jpg|Buster Bunny as Toby Turtle Mina2.png|Mina Monroe as Sis Rabbit Shout.jpg|Shout as Tagalong Rabbit Kiki.png|Kiki as Mother Rabbit Blythe-17.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Sexton Mouse Frankie-pamplemousse-zhuzhus-14.9.jpg|Frankie Pamplemouse as Little Sister Mouse Count Venamus.png|Count Venamus as Tournament Crocodile Little_Dot_(Harvey_Street_Kids).png|Dot as Robin Hood as Fortune Teller Hunter.png|Hunter as Robin Hood as Begger Man Woody Woodpecker in The New Woody Woodpecker Show.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Robin Hood as Stork Tigerlilytitle.jpg|Tiger Lily as Little John as Fortune Teller Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Little John as Sir Redinald 5a49f6acae022dcc9c1567b450aob6bb--san-juan-leo.jpg|Leo Teodora Villavicencio ba46f8e9f4143b83e1061da1a105d34b.png|and Teodora as Grandman and Grandpa Owl Americantail07.jpg|Cats as Rhino Guards Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa as Pig Archer Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs